dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KeladinStorm
requisition quests Hey! Was there any particular reason to replace the pictures, which i had spent time taking a good quality screenshot of? I prefer the in game pictures. Also, the size should be 270 or 270x360. Cheers, Kewpies (talk) 08:59, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :I was adding pictures to all the existing requisition quests and thought they should all match. Sorry about that! I'll replace yours, if you want. --KeladinStorm (talk) 09:26, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :: KeladinStorm, I think you have a point there with the pictures, and although I do like in-game pictures myself, it could be reasonable to use banners for some of these quests. I'll create a discussion on http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wiki_Discussion to see if anyone has any opinions about this. Cheers :) Kewpies (talk) 13:24, January 12, 2015 (UTC) prowler mail Never mind, I misread wiki page. Sold prowler mail must be using the wrong model as it looks identical to prowler armor while every other mail style armor (superior prowler mail, hunter mail, scout mail) looks like scale mail as it it should. :Yeah, no worries! I must have bought my prowler mail every time because I've never seen that other version before. --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 07:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) It's just frustrating cause I searched all over the place for pictures of prowler mail and all I ever found was the sold prowler mail, which does in fact look identical to prowler armor. What I had posted a picture was superior prowler mail but there's no page here for it. Trainers Thanks for the help with Breaker Thram. If your interested I've also made pages for Ser, Heir, and three eyes, and a general page for trainers-- (talk) 08:17, January 30, 2015 (UTC)| : Yup, I'm on it! Thanks for starting up those pages. :) --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 09:11, January 30, 2015 (UTC) No problem, it's what I do-- (talk) 09:12, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Clara Sorry, got a bit confused with your renaming and deleted a wrong article! Are you planning on turning Clara into an article about the Clara from Inquisition, or are you making that a disambiguation with a new article titled Clara (Inquisition)? -- 01:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I was planning on making a "Clara (Inquisition)" article (eventually). "Clara" on the Emerald Graves page was linked to the DAII character, so I changed the name. Sorry about the confusion! --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 01:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Not a problem, just wanted to make sure I didn't mess up any future edits! -- 02:19, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Schematics You might find this useful: User:Mostlyautumn/Sandbox4. 02:48, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, wow, thank you! That's really helpful. --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 03:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Varric Image Hides behind a rock. I sort of only replaced it because it was higher quality, had better lighting and was square, so it takes up less space. I hope I haven't violated some character image policy that in-game images take priority over promotional ones (I'm confident there is one though), having seen some other character pages. Pardon me. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 00:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Recent Work KeladinStorm, I just wanted to say that your recent contributions to the wiki have been greatly appreciated. You've been doing some exemplary work here lately, I hope we can count on more of the same. - 03:36, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! I'm happy to contribute, this wiki community has been amazing. :) -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 05:21, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Citadelle du Corbeau hi there! since you're experienced in managing the wiki, I was wondering if you think Citadelle du Corbeau is a big enough deal to warrant its own page? :I think so, yeah. It's got enough history/background information for a separate page to be relevant. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 02:09, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Not to intrude but I thought it might be worth noting that an article for that region had already been made, abandoned and subsequently deleted previously. Not to say there you can't make a case for recreating it of course. I would suggest starting a discussion on the Exalted Plains talk page. - 03:06, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Thedosian Medicine Using the knowledge from various games and codex entries, could I make a page that summarizes Medicine in Thedas? like this here http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Medicine . talking to the doctor at skyhold has given me the idea :). I've left kelcat a message but she hasn't replied yet WhisperingElf (talk) 00:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf : That's creative! I think it'll be fine. :) -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 00:40, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! I've noticed on this wiki that there are not many...collective pages like that. WhisperingElf (talk) 00:49, March 12, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf Cassandra mis-categorization yo, I am not sure how to change this but Cassandra's page has been categorized as an Inquisition ability. as much as i wish it were an ability to be just like her or actually be her, sadly this is not true. Thanks, --WhisperingElf (talk) 20:38, March 19, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :Oh, interesting...how did you add her to the category? I don't see the category in editing mode. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 21:33, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::When I went to the page listing Inquisition abilities I saw her on it, right above Double Daggers.Tried fixing it but back space-ing the picture only takes me out of editing mode. --WhisperingElf (talk) 22:22, March 19, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :::Oh crap, by trying to link to it I've gone and added this page to that category. I'm sorry for bumbling around like this. --WhisperingElf (talk) 22:23, March 19, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :::: Haha, no worries. :) Also, Belinda Darrow seems to be in that category, along with Cassandra. I'm not sure how that happened and the category doesn't appear in edit mode in either of those characters' pages. But I'll ask around for help.-- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 23:01, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Slightly late, but as I just fixed this the other day I thought I'd clue you in about what happened. When the page was created the editor put onlyinclude tags around the categories. Because of the way the categories are displayed thetags don't show up under the normal editing window. Not quite sure how that even happened, but it sure took me a while to track it down! 09:47, April 3, 2015 (UTC) : That's great, thank you! [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 18:05, April 3, 2015 (UTC) hinterlands map image Tarasmund (talk) 16:40, March 24, 2015 (UTC) can I use your hinterlands map image? I'm gonna make hinterlands herbs/metal map page. : Yeah, go for it. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 17:38, March 24, 2015 (UTC) thank you! Tarasmund (talk) 19:56, March 24, 2015 (UTC) DAI- unique-bowicon1 ? :D Hey :) I propose we rename and reupload the unique bow icon, because it's not unique to any weapons and there's more than 5 bows that use it. Something like DAI-unique bow icon 1 or a similar name. And delete the two duplicates. Would that be okay? 13:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) : Oh yeah, sure! I just realized there are 3 versions of that same icon with different names...:P -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 18:04, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::yeah :) i just thought i write it here because i saw you were working a bit on the icons as well. there are actually some more issues with the icons, such as a bit inconsistent naming and some more duplicates, but i think we have more interesting stuff to work on right now... so maybe i will bring it up a little bit later! :) 22:01, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: There are also some sizing inconsistencies -- like with the rune schematics icons. So we can definitely discuss more after all the DLC stuff. :) -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 23:10, March 26, 2015 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU your a life ( and time ) saver i would never have found it without your screencap because i dont like that part of the map i find it difficult to navigate or maybe it's my aracnophobia i dont know wich ( ok that last one was a poorly made joke but i could'nt help myself ) on a totaly unrelated subject i saw when i reach your profile page that you like the life is strange wiki so i assume that you have played and are a fan of the game ( first i did'nt even know that a wiki for this game already existed ) i've been considering buying it for some time but i'm hesitating mainly because i'm not a big fan of purely digital games and movies call me old school but i like to have something solide in my hands when i spend my money on something but i've been knowed for a few exeption ( mainly when the disc version is no longer available or when the digital version turned out to be much more cheaper then the disc version ) so here's my question : is the game as good and worth it as it look like ? few that was much longer then i had planned but it's over thank you again DragonInquisitor (talk) 13:52, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Haha no problem. :D Some of the areas in this game can be a real pain to find. And I'm with you on buying digital games -- I miss having boxed copies on my shelves. As for Life is Strange, it's a choice-and-consequences driven point-and-click game (with some major time-bending mechanics), so if you've ever played any of the Telltale games or enjoy narrative games in general, you might want to try this one out. Some of the cons: - The dialogue is a little clunky in certain places - Some of the choices you make might not really have a huge "consequence" later on (same pitfall as the Telltale games) - The main character (in my opinion, at least) feels a little bland compared to other characters Pros: - The art and the soundtrack are gorgeous and spot-on with the setting of the game - The atmosphere of the game is fantastic -- makes you feel like you're really there - Secondary characterization is solid - Believable relationships between characters - An interesting time-travel mechanic Personally, I really liked the first two episodes and definitely think it's worth buying (unless you really really can't stand games with high-school settings). -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 16:57, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Thank you ( wow i seem to be repeating myself a lot ) but your pros and cons list gave me the little nudge i needed to make up my mind and i'm goig to buy that game ( or at the very lest the first episode and if it's truly as mind blowing as it seem i'm gonna get the rest with the season pass ) on a parting note does that make me strange that i find it sad that there's not more game like that ( non-violent exploration story-driven game like life is strange ) dont read me wrong i love dragon age ( to the point of fanaticism sometime ) but what draw me in is the plot and sometime having to grind trough a thousand faceless clone to get at the story bit can become tiresome so little game like that feel like a nice bit of fresh air ( why is it that when i set up to write a simple thank you that should take no more then one or two line i always end up writing a dicertation i'll have to have myself checked up at some point lol ) DragonInquisitor (talk) 13:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) : Haha don't worry, I don't mind at all! It's fun recommending good games to people. Also, yes, there should definitely be more good story-driven games in the industry. In some games (*cough* Bioshock:Infinite), the combat feels like it's just something I have to drudge through in order to get more plot-progression/cutscenes. There have been quite a few superb ones that came out in the past couple of years, though. Brothers: A tale of two sons is a perfect example, as well as Bastion and Transistor. And if you haven't already, I recommend trying the Telltale games. The Walking Dead series is fantastic, as well as the new Tales from the Borderlands episodes. : And there's my dissertation to match yours. :P -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 00:04, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Fade Rift image Hey, KeladinStorm! Would you be able to get a good close-up image of a fade rift for the article Fade rift? I know you've uploaded a bunch for the specific area fade rift quests, but I think it would be nice to have an image that's a tight close-up of the rift without worrying about the location it's in. -- 03:48, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, sure! I'll keep an eye out for a good candidate. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 16:26, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :: There you go -- added one. :) -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 03:14, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's exactly what I was looking for-thank you!! -- 04:43, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Inquisition Templar Rally Ability Image Hello Keladin, I noticed you uploaded an additional image of the Rally (Inquisition) ability showing a different section of the graphical effect. I think this is a sound idea given the relatively lengthy duration of said graphic, however I was wondering if you could possibly provide instead a similar image to the one you uploaded but wherein the character using said ability has the Templar Helmet, Templar Commander Armor and Templar Shield (Inquisition) equipped. Its part of an ongoing project we're running to try to get abilities related to certain groups, in this case the Templar Order, into sync. Basically we're just trying to get all the image of templar abilites showing a templar (or at least someone in templar armour) using them. - 02:58, April 1, 2015 (UTC) : Ohh, I see. Sure, I'll dress up Cassandra in the Templar armour set and retake the screenshot. :) Also, would that apply to any of the other abilities images, seeing as how most of them don't really have a set outfit? - [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 09:50, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Not really, none of the other specializations or abilties are particularly associated with an organization which has a uniform. Except the Necormancer and the Mortalitasi but there was some weird bug with the mortalitasi armour so that it never got through properly. So its basically just the Templars. - 11:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Okay, cool. - [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 22:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Still Ruins Quest Image Hey Keladin, I was curious is the image you uploaded for the "A Tevinter Relic Hunt" quest of the Venatori boss, Lucanus? Because if so I think we could move that image over to the Lucanus boss article and put a new image on the quest article. - 07:27, April 10, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I'd be fine with that. The image might need a little trimming though, if you want to use it as a profile pic. -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 04:27, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :: There you go, trimmed and moved. -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 04:36, April 11, 2015 (UTC) JoH schematics Hello, I noticed that a lot of Jaws of Hakkon Schematics were missing pictures and just wanted to bring to your attention a source I've been using in case you wanted to do something with it WhisperingElf (talk) 14:38, May 1, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :whoops, here it is http://imgur.com/a/aAVHm#30 WhisperingElf (talk) 14:42, May 1, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :: That's helpful, thank you! :D -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 17:07, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Tier 3 Mage Hat Schematic Hi I found a Tier 3 Helmet schematic I would love to add to your table but for the life of me I can't figure out how to edit/add to the table. So I will just tell you about it if that is ok. It is called the "Orlesian Mage Hat" - Tier 3. 4 cloth & 8 leather. It is found in the "Citadelle De Corbeau" in the Exhaled Plains. It is located in a very hard to find and hard to get to chest atop a broken pillar. If you need me to send you a pic of the actual chest in the location let me know. Thanks! ~Autumn Witch : Thanks for the info! I see we currently only have the tier 1 version. Do you possibly have a screenshot of its stats on the crafting screen? (armor ratings and such) It would make it easier to add to the table. Here is the best I can do because the actual schematic screen does not give armour rating. ~Autumn Witch : That's perfect, thank you! -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 20:43, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Icon's Needed Hey KeladinStorm I have been working on cleaning and organizing Armor schematics, Weapon schematics as well as all the categories listed under Upgrades, amongst other things. I noticed you uploaded a majority of the icons on the wiki, and was wondering if I provided you a list of missing icons would you be able to upload them? --Zj24 (talk) 02:18, August 13, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, that would definitely be helpful. I'll try to upload as many of them as I can. - 04:41, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Not to intrude, but Keladin if you felt like checking out http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dragon_Age:_Inquisition_armor_icons, we've actually got quite a few icons still missing or in need of higher quality versions. I've uploaded a few placeholder ones myself but I can't cut off the backdrop to make it all look neat. if you could help us out with that, it would be greatly appreciated. - 05:53, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: Sure, I'll look into it. Icon work is actually pretty fun. - :::: Ok perfect, I will start a list of icons needed, I'm not sure what the best format would be, feel free to arrange these however you feel is best. Perhaps the easiest format after an icon is uploaded would be to change the color of the corresponding item to something other then white. I will then link the icons once the colors have changed. --Zj24 (talk) 07:18, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Awesome, I moved the list to my profile page. I'll put a tick mark ( ) next to the items once I'm done. And I could help you add the icons to some of the individual pages once they're uploaded -- especially the general upgrade schematics ones, since there are so many of them. - :::::: Hey KeladinStorm thank you for loading in some icons, I'll keep an eye out for more and assist you with attaching them. --Zj24 (talk) 00:08, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey KeladinStorm I'm seeing that the icon for both the Master Guard Belt and the Superior Guard Belt look similar to this version Guard Belt but with the unique purple color? : Yup, you're right. My bad. I confused it with another master belt. -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 02:06, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for your help with getting all the icons for weapons and equipment, we really needed a hand on that front. - 09:44, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Codex #'s Hey, can you verify a couple of codex numbers for me in the Letters & Notes category with the addition of The Descent? I think the order is now: 19: Codex entry: An Unsigned Letter 20: Codex entry: An Unsent Letter from a Miner 21: Codex entry: An Unsigned Letter in the Hinterlands Is this correct? -- 06:27, August 15, 2015 (UTC) : Yup, seems like it. -- 21:56, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks for checking! -- 22:23, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Better icon image Hey, KeladinStorm. In addition to the many icons you're gathering (and thank you so much for doing so!) could you possibly get us a better version of Staff of Corruption icon? We could really use one that's not super-brightened like the current one is. -- 06:28, September 2, 2015 (UTC) : Added! I ended up uploading a new icon with a different name so the old one should probably be deleted. -- 00:06, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :: That looks so much better! I'll delete the old one after updating the article links. -- 02:27, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Hissera Ability Icons Hey Keladin, We need the icons from Hissera (The Saarebas) ability trees in multiplayer. Some of them we already have but many others we don't. I can get some placeholder icons like I have on some of the abilities for Zither but a high quality one would make it look much more professional. This is something of a priority because the sooner we get those icons up, the sooner we can have the ability articles finished so people can consult here for information. Do you think you could help us out? - 06:43, September 4, 2015 (UTC) : Sure, I'll try to have them extracted. If not, we can opt for photoshop. -- 18:42, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Keladin, you are a life saver. I can't thank you enough. - 23:39, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, no problem! I do need the screenshots for the icons - preferably close-up ones. I haven't touched multiplayer since last December. -- 02:15, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::That's ok, just so long as we can get icons with no crappy background. If you get a chance, there's a couple of icons for Zither which we really need better quality icons for too. But Hissera is the priority. Anyway, thanks again - 02:40, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, I ended up uploading all of the Zither ones anyway. Is there a set size you want for these? I noticed some of them are much smaller than others. Also, do you have any screenshots of the Hissera icons? -- -- 21:39, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Not at present but I can get them easy enough if you want to clean them up, remove the background etc. - 22:40, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::: That'd be great. -- 02:05, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ok I'm getting the Saarebas icons now, do you think you could take a look at the icons for the equipment for the Spoils of the Avvar and the Spoils of the Qunari ? - 08:40, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I've uploaded all the Saarebas ability icons so if you can just remove the black background and replace it with transparent background, we can get the icons squared away - 08:50, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Gallery : Well, that should do it for Hissera! And yes, I'll try to see what I can do with the Avvar and Qunari icons. -- 23:21, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you so much Keladin. You are a lifesaver - 04:54, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey Keladin! A few new icons we could use your help with. Only if you have the time though, the ability icons are the only ones I'd really the only super important ones~. Thanks regardless - 13:01, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for the ability icons Keladin! You're the best! - 05:33, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: Any time! - 05:40, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::I can edit the existing drakescale armor icons if you like. I took care of the other armor ones, and since those are png files there shouldn't be much quality loss in the alteration. I'd pull them fresh, but I've been avoiding multiplayer for a week or so now. Crazylace (talk) 04:59, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: Thanks for helping out with the icons, Crazylace. I've been really busy lately and haven't been able to get to as many as I'd like. - 05:40, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::: You are most welcome. It's gratifying being able to help with something I'm actually pretty good at. I don't have them all placed, but I think for the moment all of the upgrade schematics icons are up. Crazylace (talk) 17:36, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey, I don't know how to do this with photoshop, but is there anyway you can remove the text form this banner image? - 05:07, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Nope, but I managed to extract it from the game files. -- 05:20, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Keladin if I had any offspring I would name them after you. You're that helpful. Thanks so much - 05:42, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Icons Progress So I've been trying to get these icons knocked out, and the upgrade icons in particular, and I can't for the life of me find any Firm Dual-Dagger Grip (Level 19) or Superior Dual-Blade Grips anywhere. I don't have the technical know-how to get the images any other ways, so I'm appealing to you for help. Crazylace (talk) 08:02, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Gain Orzammar's Friendship Quest Banner Hey Keladin, I was wondering if you could extract the quest banner for this war table operation from the game files for us please. - 09:14, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi Keladin, Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask if I could use your pictures related to the knight enchanter to post on my blog weareknight-enchanter. You would be credited of course. --TheMagitekWarrior (talk) 02:03, September 22, 2016 (UTC)